


Maiden in the Fortress

by passionethief



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: anyways uhhh this is my first fe fic, i want this to be slow burn but we all know this wont happen, im a sucker for fairytales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionethief/pseuds/passionethief
Summary: A Rapunzel inspired story. Corrin, who was taken at a young age after the death of King Sumeragi of Hoshido, was locked up in a desolate tower, beyond any and all civilization. This tower is just a small part of an abandoned fortress far north of Castle Krakenburg. Corrin’s upbringing may have been very solitary, save for her maids, butler, and eldest “brother”, Corrin learns what it means to truly be alive.





	Maiden in the Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> hey bippity boppity bitchesssss i had this idea for a rapunzel corrin fic and i’m an absolute whore for xander so i’m like hmmmm corriander rapunzel fic (like the 2010 movie but more war and less singing). i also made it so that corrin can roam the entire fortress, but all the doors to the outside are locked except for like one window in her tower

It all happened so suddenly. While out with her father, Nohrian troupes had stormed the Hoshidan market place. In one moment, he had thrown her, screaming “get out of here!” and “warn your mother!” but his efforts were fruitless, for in the next moment, he would be bombarded with arrows throughout his body. Every inch of him covered in bloody arrows. The only words she could ever remember was spoken by the man she was now forced to call father. Those cursed, vile, and absolutely horrid words, spoken with such a malicious tone that it could kill. “You are my child now.” But why? Why her? For blackmail? To make her family suffer? Not long after, he dragged her to an abandoned fort, passed the cold, barren trees of Nohr, and beyond Castle Krakenburg. Towards the cold, barren north of the Nohrian land. Every waking hour felt like a bitter winter, with no summer in sight. 

Fast foward, 15 years later. Corrin, an abducted princess of Hoshido, sits in her cold, spacious tower, where all the doors to the outside have been locked. She may only roam within the run down walls of the fortress. Outside of the King of Nohr, Garon, she is only allowed to see her maids and butler, Felicia, Flora, and Jakob, and her eldest brother, Xander. These four teach her manners, basic knowledge and etiquette, and combat.

On one slightly eventful day, her 19th birthday, she was relieved from her studies for one single day, as her only visitors were having a small celebration for her. “I’m so glad I have a break for a little while! All the training Big Brother gives me is making me sore...” She complains, putting up small decorations she made instead of sleeping, such as small lanterns and a table centerpiece. “Say.. what is Nohr like...?” She turns to Xander, who should know Nohr best out of all 5 of the people in the room. He turns to her, “Ah well... You musn’t concern yourself with that, little princess.” He looks away, not wanting to tell her that Nohr isn’t as good as she hopes it is. “Let’s just focus on your birthday. It only comes once a year anyways, right?” No one knew if that was supposed to be a joke, and they don’t want to ask. Although, Corrin keeps asking throughout the day, and the maids finally cave, talking about some treasures of Nohr, such as the vast ocean, or the Opera House.

Many hours go by, and Corrin is returned to her tower. Although Corrin had a plan that night. She deserved to be free, didn’t she? She deserved to me out in the great wide world, not locked up in a dingy, run down fortress. Late that night, when her butler, maids, and Xander were all gone, she tied her ridiculously long hair to a small post on her window sill, slowly and steadily working her way down the tower, descending on her 70 foot long hair. It takes her a while, but she makes it. Her bare feet touch snow and she immediately retracts her foot, still clinging to her hair. “Ok, Corrin... It’s now or never...” She whispers to herself as she steps foot onto the freezing ground below, her hair coming down from the post like a landslide. This is it. This is the start of her new life, and there’s no way she’s going back.


End file.
